Run
by AlyLovesKlaine
Summary: Kurt and Blaine were in love. No matter what Rachel, or Finn, or Burt, or Blake, or Mercedes, or even the president himself said; they were completely and utterly in love. No one agreed with their relationship, with Blaine's family disappointed and in denial over his homosexuality, and Kurt's friends and family believing Blaine is a no good bad boy. They couldn't take it anymore, a
1. The Plan

"They're what?!" Kurt yelled, immediately on his feet as his mouth fell open in shock. Blaine winced at the high-pitched shriek that emitted from his boyfriend that showed of his otherwise obvious anger. He stood up and held Kurt's arms, rubbing them soothingly.

"Hey, Kurt, it'll be okay. I'm not letting them take me away. I'm not going anywhere." He cooed, trying to calm the younger boy down. Kurt just shook his head adamantly, fear lacedin his striking blue eyes. Whenever he had a displeased felling, his eyes changed to shades of blue. But happiness and excitement always brought on their beautiful blue-green that was so captivating to Blaine he couldn't help but smile.

"Blaine, your parents are moving you to California! How can you be so calm?! I can't finish school without you!" He yelled once more, his hands throwing up in exasperation as tears formed in his eyes.

"Kurt, baby. No, I am not leaving you. Don't even think that for a minute. I love you, I need you just as much as you need me. I don't care who disapproves of our relationship, you and I are meant to be." He soothed, pulling Kurt's head to his chest and rubbing the smaller boy's back comfortingly. Tears slowly soaked into his shirt as he shushed his boyfriend softly. He absolutely hated seeing his Kurt so upset, but what else could he do?

Wait.

That's it.

It suddenly clicked in his head and hehastily pulled Kurt away from his chest, shocking the other boy as their eyes met; blazing gold and sky blue clashing.

"Kurt. I know what we can do. But... you have to be willing to."

"Just tell me." Kurt pressed, tilting his head in confusion.

"We can run away. Together. I just turned eighteen, and my dad bought me that Mustang, it's under my name. I have access to my trust fund and I can move it all to my personal credit card." Blaine said, smiling as Kurt's eyes lit up.

"Blaine... that's brilliant! If you and I are frownedupon by our friends and family, then we don't need them." Kurt nodded, taking his boyfriend's hand.

"Yes, Kurt. Exactly. So it's decided, we'll leave this weekend and find somewhere to live. We can change our last names and wecan both finish our education at a new school." Blaine presented his plan, earning a grin and a nod from Kurt before the school bell rang. They gave each other a sweet kiss before exiting their spot under the bleachers, where Blaine and the Skanks had set up a couch with the help of one Sue Sylvester. They walked into the school together, ignoring the multiple looks of disgust from passing people. Blaine shot a few dirty looks toward some of them, causing them to turn away and rush to class just as the final bell rang to signal they were now late for class.

The end of the day came around, and since both of them decided they had to act normal so as to not arouse suspicion, they went their separate ways. Blaine headed to football practice while Kurt went to Glee. As soon as he entered the classroom, he was swept up by Rachel who immediately started clambering on and on.

"So, I saw you and Blaine emerge from beneath the bleachers earlier and I was just wondering why you're with him? You're so much better than him, I mean he's a player and he'll probably drop you like a hot potato as soon as you let him in your pants. Unless you already have? Oh, my Barbra, Kurt please tell me you did not have sex with that vile excuse for a huma-" Kurt cut her off with a glare, his hand twitching to slap some sense into her. She glared back, crossing her arms. "What?" She snipped, "I'm just worried about you!"

"Oh, my god, Rachel look! Over there!" Kurt gasped dramatically, his eyes widening in horror. All the girls whipped in the direction he pointed, with Rachel screaming.

"What!? What is it? Is it a mouse?!"

"It's my fucks! Maybe you should go find them!" Kurt snapped before plopping in the back corner, ignoring Rachel's scoff and huff. Finn wrapped an arm around her shoulder and scowled toward his brother.

"What the hell, dude? We're just looking out for you.

"I can handle myself, thank you very much. Oh, and by the way, if you really want to know Rachel; yes I had sex with Blaine." Kurt smirked when Rachel's angry expression morphed into one of disgust. "Multiple times." He added. Just as Rachel was about to speak up again, Mr. Schuester walked into the classroom and began the day. This week's lesson was on emotions, so Kurt raised his hand.

"Kurt? Is your song ready?"

"Yes, actually. This is actually dedicated to someone who isn't here, but also to everyone here." Kurt said before standing up and walking to the front of the classroom. He whispered to Sam, the only one who supported his and Blaine's relationship, and he nodded before grabbing his guitar. As Sam strummed the notes out, Kurt got ready before giving a pointed look toward Finn and Rachel and starting.

We were both young when I first saw you.

I close my eyes and the flashback starts:

I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.

See you make your way through the crowd

And say, "Hello."

Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,

Kurt took a deep breath in between lines.

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you, "Please don't go."

And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes".

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes,

Escape this town for a little while.

Oh, oh.

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."

But you were everything to me,

I was begging you, "Please don't go."

And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.

It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes".

Romeo, save me. They're trying to tell me how to feel.

This love is difficult but it's real.

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.

It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes".

Oh, oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around.

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said...

Romeo, save me. I've been feeling so alone.

I keep waiting for you, but you never come.

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.

I love you, and that's all I really know.

I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress

It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes".

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

Kurt faded out, wiping a tear that fell from his eyes as the thought of his possible future.

"Wow, Kurt, that was amazing." Rachel rolled her eyes as Mr. Schue spoke, but Kurt just ignored her and took his seat once more.

When Glee club ended, Kurt was the first one out the door and rushed to the parking lot. He grabbed one of the helmets resting on the back of Blaine's motorcycle and waited for his boyfriend to finish practice. His foot tapped impatiently, his patience wearing thin from the entire Glee Club aside from Sam riding his ass about his and Blaine's relationship. Soon, he saw Blaine exiting the school with messy, wet, curly hair. Kurt smiled when he saw him and was immediately scooped into a hug when they were within arm's length of each other.

"Ready for our Lima Bean date?" Blaine asked as he climbed onto his bike, pulling on his helmet as he felt Kurt get on behind him. Once he felt Kurt's arms wrap around his abdomen, he started the bike and pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Of course I'm ready. So, what day do you think you want to leave?" Kurt asked, humming gently.

"Friday night, you can sneak out and we can just go. Never look back." Blaine replied, and not too long after they were pulling up to their favorite coffee shop. Both boys climbed off the bike and took their helmets off before walking into the little cafe hand-in-hand.

They talked about their plans, knowing that there was only about a day before Friday. Blaine assured Kurt he would take care of everything.

"We can go to New York." Kurt suddenly said, smiling gently. Blaine looked at him, his brow raising slightly. "I mean, I want to be a fashion designer and you want to pursue a career in music. Both of our dreams could come true at NYU, and we can live in Brooklyn, you know?" He continued, watching Blaine nod thoughtfully.

"You're right. I'll look at places tonight and I can show them to you tomorrow. We can decide what we want." Blaine said, earning a nod and a smile.

He took a sip of his coffee, watching as Blaine talked about everything they could do in New York. They decided they'd get a U-Haul truck for his motorcycle and Kurt reminded Blaine to collect all of his important documents so that they could change their names.

This was it.

They were going to run away, and be together.


	2. Move Out

Kurt breathed out slowly, his legs shaking as he looked over his shoulder. His eyes met a pair of gold ones that urged him forward. His hands gripped at the rope tightly, his legs shimmying down the brick side of his house. He took a deep breath and lowered himself a bit more, completely and utterly despising his dad and Finn for deciding to have a WWE marathon tonight of all nights. As soon as he'd informed Blaine of this unfortunate turn of events, he'd immediately had a plan. He brought this rope and chucked it through Kurt's bedroom window, where they lowered his suitcases and bags before Kurt had to climb down. And he couldn't hide the fact that he was terrified of climbing down from his second story room, relying on nothing but his upper body strength.

Finally, he made it safely to the ground with his knees shaking. He released the rope from his burning hands, falling to the ground and feeling himself be scooped into his boyfriend's comforting grasp.

"I know, you did so well Kurt," Blaine whispered soothingly into his ear, stroking his arms. "But we have to get moving baby, we don't want to get caught." With a deep breath and a nod, Kurt allowed himself to be hauled to his feet and lead to Blaine's rented U-Haul. They climbed inside together, Blaine helping to buckle his belt before doing his own. Blaine'd parked the car down the street, knowing the Hummel-Hudsons wouldn't notice a car down the street driving off. They pulled away from the curb, the U-Haul already attached to Blaine's Mustang and pulling it along behind them. Kurt had finally calmed down, realizing he was very much alive and he wouldn't have to do that ever again.

"So, how long is this drive again?" Blaine flicked his eyes over to Kurtas the question was asked.

"It's about ten hours." Blaine hummed in reply, hearing a small sigh come from his boyfriend. The GPS was up and ready for when they found the edgeof Lima, and soon there was only the sound of Google's voice filling the car.

"Blaine, can I sleep?" Kurt asked softly, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. Blaine smiled at how cute he looked and nodded.

"Yeah, you sleep for two hours and then we can switch. Sound good?" Kurt nodded and curled up in his seat before slowly falling asleep. They'd already found the perfect loft/apartment in Bushwick. It was large and looked nice enough, with a bit of TLC. Kurt had loved the rustic look of the place when Blaine showed it to him, and they both knew right then it was the one. They were meeting the landlord there the following day once they arrived in New York, and then they'd sign the lease. Well, Blaine would but both of them would pay.

It was perfect. They were really doing it. They were going to be together.

The next two hours were boring for Blaine, but he was okay with being bored and tired if it meant Kurt got the peaceful sleep he needed. Once the two hours was up, he pulled into the firstpit stop he saw and leaned over to gently shake Kurt awake.

"Kurt, beautiful, time to wake up." He whispered into his boyfriend's ear, smiling when Kurt scrunched his face and shook his head.

"Nooo..." Kurt whined adorably, but Blaine insisted.

"Come on, we can get you some coffee at this pit stop. I need some sleep too, hun." Kurt nodded at this, sitting up and climbing out to stretch his stiff limbs. He groaned and winced when they popped. Blaine got out as well, walking over to him and taking his hand. They walked into the pit stop together and grabbed a coffee for Kurt and a candy bar for Blaine after using the bathroom. Then, they were on the road again with Kurt behind the wheel this time.

Kurt let Blaine sleep a little longer, knowing Blaine barely ever slept due to his parents' late-night arguments that sometimes led to things being thrown and curses passing between them. By the time Kurt's coffee was gone and worn off, Blaine had slept five hours. Kurt pulled over and shook Blaine awake, who snapped awake looking instantly aware.

"Huh?" He asked, his voice rough with sleep.

"It's your turn, Blaine. You slept for five hours and I'm... tired." The sun was already out and fairly bright but still low. Blaine checked the time, his phone reading 7:14.

"Oh, Kurt, you didn't have to drive for so long." He frowned, climbing out and switching spots with his boyfriend who curled up in the passenger side immediately.

"It s'okay, you don't sleep much..." He muttered before falling asleep. Blaine sighed, knowing Kurt had been up all night Thursday as he worried about the possibility of their plans falling through. But now, they're here. In a car, on their way to New York. He'd bought them brand new phones so that no one could contact them, and they were going to change their names and everything was going to be perfect.

He really loved Kurt with everything he had. They'd helped each other through tough times, and even through all of the naysayers and the pain; they were together. He'd known Kurt was the one the first day he came to McKinley last year. His parents moved him around all the time, with both of their jobs being demanding. They'd promised he was going to stick to McKinley until college, and he believed that was true until they got wind of him dating Kurt. They'd been livid and decided they would do anything to break them up and return Blaine to the 'straight' boy they once knew.

Blaine reached over and gently took Kurt's hand that was sprawled out over the divider, intertwining their fingers as his boyfriend slept peacefully. He hoped Kurt wouldn't regret this because he knew wholeheartedly he definitely wouldn't. He needed Kurt, and Kurt needed him. They were going to make a life together.

Soon, Kurt and Blaine arrived in New York, and then Brooklyn. Blaine woke his boyfriend up so they could take in the wondeful and vast city together. Their hands were still intertwined as Kurt looked out of his window in awe causing Blaine to smile at him. He thought his boyfriend was absolutely adorable.

They pulled up to the courthouse a few minutes after entering Brooklyn, both hopping out and walking inside. The lady at the front desk filed papers, ignoring the two boys that stood in front of her. Finally, Blaine just rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Hello? Lady?" He said snidely, his attitude dropping slightly when Kurt tutted beside him. The woman sighed in exasperation.

"What?" She snipped, her eyes landing on the young couple as her eyes bore into them. "Can I help you with something?"

"I'd like to change my last name," Blaine said, earning an eyebrow raise from the woman.

"May I see some ID please?" Her voice was sickly sweet and condescended, her eyes narrowing. With a sigh, Blaine pulled out his ID and handed it to her. She checked it over, nodding a few moments later. She rifled through a drawer and pulled out some paperwork. "You'll need to fill these out, and I need you to give me your birth certificate, social security card and I will keep your ID to make copies and such. As soon as that's done, it'll take about a week or so for us to get everything finalized if you have a good enough reason for wanting your name changed."

Blaine nodded and took the papers, a clipboard, and a pen before handing her the required items and heading over to the chairs with Kurt. They sat down, with Kurt setting up his new phone and Blaine filling out the paperwork. Thirty minutes passed before the paperwork was finished and Blaine brought it up to the lady who handed back his documents that she'd copied.

"Okay, we'll call you whenever the judge makes his decision." She smiled, and they were off once more. They'd decided that, while Blaine's parents would probably never come looking for him, it was best to change his name anyway. That wasn't going to stop them from signing that lease though. They stopped at a small diner to get some food since both of them were starving.

"So, are you having second thoughts?" Blaine asked nervously once they were tucked safely inside a booth. Kurt looked up and met his eyes, smiling and shaking his head.

"Not at all. I love my dad, but if he respected me and my decisions, then we wouldn't be here. I'll contact him once I get done with high school. I'll be eighteen in a few months, right after graduation. Oh, did you email the school?" They'd found the closest school, Bushwick High School, and Blaine said he would email them to talk about enrollment. Blaine nodded in response and smiled, reaching over to take his boyfriend's hand.

"I did, and I'll check my email once I've signed the lease to our loft." He hummed, stroking the back of the younger boy's hand and earning a smile from the latter.

"Okay, now let's eat. I'm so hungry I might eat meat." Kurt groaned, eliciting a small chuckle from his boyfriend.

Everything was okay so far, and thank goodness Kurt knew how to forge his father's signature because he knew he'd have to if he wanted to enroll in BHS.

He had never been as elated than in that moment--with him and his boyfriend about to move in together, with absolutely no one standing in their way.


	3. New Life

Kurt sighed as he forced himself throughthe bustling hoard of students that crowded the hall. His hand on his over-shoulder bag tightened when one of them accidentallyknocked into him, giving a quick apology before rushing to class. He smiled slightly, glad that people here were nicer even though this was one of the more run-down schools. Bushwick High School. A normal school with clubs, homosexuals, heterosexuals and much more alike. No one was bullied for sexuality, though there were definitely jocks, cheerleaders, bullies, etcetera. But, unlike McKinley, he got a few envious looks from his peers as they studied his outfits.

He finally arrived at his fourth-hour class; biology. This was one of the many classes he did not have with Blaine, sadly. But it was okay. They'd started school about a week ago--after Blaine had gotten confirmation he was able to change his name. Blaine had signed their lease, and they were currently still putting the loft together. Since they had just started living together, they knew it was healthy for them to spend time apart. This was why they both decided to join separate clubs; to make different friends so they could have people other than each other. It had worked, and Kurt had joined cheerleading and yearbook while Blaine joined football and Astrology. He was oddly fascinated by the stars, Kurt noted. Kurt enjoyed photography as a hobby so he was actually happy he got that job in the yearbook.

At this school, the cheerleaders weren't forced to wear their uniforms all days of the week, only twice aweek. Today was not one of those days, so Kurt wore his normal eccentric layers that fitted his form well. As he took his seat in Biology, a bubbly blonde took a seat next to him and smiled. Her hair was pulled back in a fishtail braid and her warm, chocolate brown eyes gazed at him giddily.

"Heya Kurtie! How is your morning going?" She asked, leaning her chin on her palm as she rested her elbow on the table. Kurt smiled and shrugged as he pulled his textbook from his bag.

"Ah, same old, same old. How about you, Alyssa?" He asked just as cheerfully, watching as she grinned.

"Well... Charlie, the starter for football, he asked me out for dinner this weekend! I'm so excited! Well...I was hoping you could help me with my outfit choice. My parents aren't actually okay with me going out with him because they think he's a bad kid, so maybe I could stay the night at your house after the date? Ya know, as a type of cover-up?" She asked, watching as Kurt shrugged.

"I'd love to, but I'd have to ask Blaine. We don't exactly have the loft put together yet but we have some comfortable throw pillows, sleepingbags, and blankets." He joked, watching Alyssa's eyes dance with happiness.

"Ooh, sounds fun! I know I say this literally every time I see you or you and Blaine, but you guys are so cute! I don't know why your friends and family didn't support you, you're absolutely perfect together. It's so obvious he adores you, and you adore him. You're so awesomely in love, I'd hate you if I didn't know you." Alyssa stated, grinning at her friend's blush. Alyssa was apart of the show choir here and was obsessed with the show choir blogs, so she immediately recognized Kurt when she sat beside him in Biology. She had squealed and went on and on about how much she loved the New Directions before gasping and asking why he wasn't at McKinley. He'd felt an instant connection with her and told her everything, and she was absolutely smitten with the idea of a Romeo-and-Juliet-esque love story transpiring in front of her very eyes. She promised to keep it a secret, and so far she'd kept that promise.

"Thanks, Aly. Now, let's pay attention to our teacher." He chuckled at her insanely adorable pout, turning to listen to Mr. Truman.

"Hello, beautiful," Blaine whispered into his ear, his sudden appearance shocking him from his lunch, as well as his conversation with Heather, one of the cheerleaders on the squad. Alyssa giggled from her seat beside him, smiling innocently when Kurt playfully glared at her.

"Hey Blaine, shouldn't you be over with your friends?" Kurt asked with confusion as Blaine made him stand up, sitting and then promptly pulling him into his lap. This earned a blush from Kurt who shifted uncomfortably at the doey eyes all of his cheer friends gave him.

"Meh, I should, but I found this amazing set of drapes I knew you'd love and I couldn't wait to show you." Blaine breathed, unlocking his phone to show Kurt the photo of the vintage, white drapes. Kurt stared at them in awe before nodding.

"Those are perfect. And you found them on sale! Good job. I've taught you well, young Padawan." He joked, coaxing a chuckle from his boyfriend who then clicked 'add to cart.'

"Oh, by the way, I was thinking we could go Tempurpedic shopping after school," Blaine suggested, kissing Kurt's cheek affectionally. He gave a small nod to Blaine's question before he pulled Alyssa into a conversation about Gucci sweatshirts. A small smile played on Blaine's lips as he listened to his boyfriend's playful banter with his new friends, glad they both settled in quickly. His arms wrapped loosely around his boyfriend's waist, head on his shoulder as he closed his eyes. Kurt smiled and placed his hand on top of Blaine's as he continued to talk to Heather, Alyssa, and Jennie. While Alyssa wasn't in cheer, she made friends with anyone and everyone; no one can resist her contagious happiness.

"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow!" Alyssa called happily before running to her car, earning a wave from Kurt who headed toward his boyfriend's motorcycle. Blaine was already there, tapping away at his phone but smiling when he saw him. They shared a chaste kiss before they climbed onto the bike and headed home to drop their school bags off before jumping in their car and driving to Emerson Mattress store. Kurt stretched as they both got out, jumping in surprise when he felt Blaine's arms encircle his waist and his soft lips on Kurt's cheek.

"I'm glad we did this; you're the only good thing in my life." Blaine breathed as he turned Kurt around in his arms and kissed him gently. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed back just as gentle, sighing happily.

"Me too. I know my dad and Carole love me, but they didn't even give you a chance and that's unfair." He said in response, watching as Blaine smiled sadly.

"No one ever gives me a chance-- except for you. And... I am so glad you did. I love you so much." Blaine confessed, earning a smile from him.

"I love you just as much. Now c'mon, let's go mattress shopping. Maybe we can get a Tempurpedic that stops your insistent snoring." He joked, causing Blaine to pout but follow after his laughing boyfriend. The sound of Kurt's laugh made his body tingle with happiness, a smile break across his face, and his heart to flutter; no matter what Kurt was laughing at. It was like a joyous song to Blaine's heart, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to find the same joy in anyone else's laughter.

The two boys shopped around the store before finally deciding on a bed, opting to have it shipped to their house the next day. As they drove home, Kurt reached over and took his boyfriend's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Oh, Kurt, I got a call from the motor oil place earlier, during last period. They left a voicemail, I got the job and I start next week." Blaine said proudly, earning a smile from Kurt.

"That's amazing! I'm still waiting to hear back from Vogue about that internship." He hummed, squeezing Blaine's hand. "I'm so happy you got the job, especially since it's something you enjoy doing as a hobby." He added, leaning his head back carefully as they drove home.

"Me too, and I bet Vogue will be breaking down your door to get an interview with the inventive, Kurt Hummel," Blaine said reassuringly, his thumb stroking the back of his pale hand.

"Thanks, baby," Kurt answered as they pulled up to their apartment building. They both climbed out and headed upstairs to their loft, glad to be home after a long day.

"So, Chinese for dinner?" Blaine suggested as they each settled onto the pile of throw pillows Kurt had picked up from a vintage flea market. Kurt nodded as he replied to a text from Alyssa, who was bombarding him with 'pleases' for Blaine, and ideas for Kurt.

"Sounds good, hey, are you okay with Alyssa staying the night here on Friday night after her date with Charlie?" He asked as he looked up at Blaine who was now dialing the Chinese restaurant they'd found.

"I don't see why not." Blaine shrugged as he smiled, soon talking to the person on the other end.

"Thanks!" Kurt whisper-yelled so that Blaine could hear him without interrupting the call itself. Blaine nodded in response and started placing their order since he already knew what Kurt liked. He texted Alyssa to let her know, and she sent back a small video of her squealing and thanking Blaine. With a roll of his eyes, Kurt bid her adieu and pulled out his sketchbook to start on a design he'd been throwing around in his head. He heard Blaine hang up but focused on the drawing in his hand. Blaine sat down next to him silently, placing his chin on Kurt's shoulder and watching the carefulstrokes Kurt made. He took note of the face his boyfriend made when concentrating, his eyebrows knitting together thoughtfully as he nibbled his bottom lip before he quickly smoothed his face out every so often when he realized what he was doing. Blaine thought this was absolutely adorable.

After Kurt finished his sketch and they'd eaten, they changed into their pajamas and lied down together with Kurt lying his head on Blaine's chest. While the position was lumpy and a bit uncomfortable with all the pillows, the two still found comfort in each other's presence and fell asleep to the sound of each other's heartbeat.


	4. Reuniting

Two years later...

"No... well, yes... but... Delilah, will you... hush! I want the order processed and emailed to me in the next five hours or Ms. Wright will be very upset. Yes, I know that hon, for goodness sakes just do it. Okie, too-da-loo." Kurt pressed the 'end call' button before leaning back and checking the time, his eyes bulging from his head. "Shit shit shit, I'm gonna miss the subway!" He squeaked, jumping up and gathering his blazer. As he passed his bosses door he wished her a good night which she returned wholeheartedly. He bolted from the top floor all the way to the bottom, not bothering with their fully-functional-but-slower-than-a-tortoise elevators. He was panting by the time he made it to the subway, and he missed his train by thirty seconds. Cursing himself, he leaned against the wall, taking a small breather.

"Kurt? Oh my Barbra, Kurt, you're alive!" Kurt was snapped from his moment of self-pityby a shrill, familiar voice he recognized all too well. Standing before him was one Miss. Rachel Berry, her hair highlighted with blond, unlike the last time he saw her, her eyes covered in a mass amount of makeup, and a short, revealing black dress. Her eyes were wide, quickly filling with tears. "What did Blaine do to you!? You've been gone for over two years, and here you are, standing before me in the middle of a subway. Oh my Barbra, has he hurt you? Oh dear, you probably have Stockholmsyndrome by now, we should take you to the police right n-"

"Rachel Barbra Berry I'm going to need you to shut the hell up for one second of your self-centered life." He snapped, watching as her mouth fell open in shock. "Blaine did not kidnap me. He and I ran away, together. I don't have Stockholm syndrome because he hasn't laid an abusive hand on me once. He and I are living together and everything was perfect until you showed up. Now, I'm probably going to have the authorities knocking my door down and arresting my fiance-"

"Wait a minute! Fiance?!" She asked, her voice rising a pitch with her bafflement and earning a few leers from onlookers. He glared at her.

"Yes, fiance, Rachel. Now, will you shut up?"

"Kurt, everyone thought you were dead! You just up and disappeared in the middle of the night and the next thing we knew Blaine was gone too. Your dad, Carole, Finn; they've all been going crazy looking for you." She pressed, shaking her head in disappointment which caused Kurt's anger to burn red-hot.

"You know what? I don't care. I thought my friends and family loved me-- wanted me to be happy! But no; the first boyfriend I get is 'only using me,' and I don't know 'what I'm talking about,' as if you all ever gave him a second look before jutting your chins in the air and looking at him sideways. Well, here are some simple words for you, and you can relay them to whoever; fuck you. You guys were all my family and then you turned and made me feel even worse than the bullies at McKinley. So, be disappointed, be sad, be mad. I. Don't. Care." He finally finished, tears streaming down his face as he glared narrowly, wiping them away when his train pulled to a stop and he climbed on. He watched her face until the doors slid shut and the train took off.

He returned home a mess, his eyes red from crying and his shoulders slumped. Blaine noticed his fiance's chagrin as soon as the door slid open. Jumping to his feet he rushed to Kurt's side.

"Baby, what happened?" He asked worriedly, his hands rubbing Kurt's shoulders as his normally bright eyes looked broken.

"Rachel's in New York. I was wondering when I'd see her, I'm surprised it wasn't much sooner." Kurt responded, slipping his shoes off and trudging over to the couch. Blaine followed and sighed.

"Kurt, for a while now, you've been going through the motions of every day, and I feel like you haven't really stopped to consider your family. Yes, we ran away because of them, but unlike my parents, your family accepted you, loved you. While they obviously didn't trust you, they tried to have your best interest at heart. Your friends are a different story, they were all just jerks." Kurt looked at him and cracked a small smile. "Anyway, I think you need to see your family. You miss them, I can tell." He added before Kurt could argue. Clamping his mouth shut, the younger boy gave a small nod of agreement.

"I do... I miss them so much." He choked on a sob, breaking down and falling into Blaine's arms. Blaine shushed him gently, rubbing his fiance's back soothingly.

"It's okay, Kurt... I'm going to take you to see them." He whispered, sighing gently. He hated seeing his one and only true love fall apart like this in his arms.

The next week, Blaine kept his promise. They both took a few days off of work and school to travel home, deciding on taking a train instead of driving, like the last time they made the thirteen hour trek between Lima and Brooklyn. They left at around twelve in the morning on Monday, arrivinf=g at one in the afternoon. Neither man was tired so they decided to travel to the Hummel household straight from the train station via taxi. Kurt was a nervous wreck by the time the taxi pulled away, staring up at his childhood home and fidgeting. Blaine took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"It'll be okay, baby. They love you, they've spent all this time looking for you. They'll be happy to see you." He encouraged, earning a small nod from the younger male.

"Right, you're right. Everything will be fine. They're my family and they love me." He repeated breathlessly before pull his suitcase after him and walking to the front door. His dad's car was there, as well as Carole's so he knew they were both athome as he raised a hand and tentatively pressed the doorbell. He could hear the basic chime echo through the door, and he held his breath when footsteps sounded from the other side. His hand squeezed Blaine's gently as the lock clicked and the door swung open.

Kurt froze in his spot when his dad's cheerful smile fell and was replaced by a look of shock. Both males stared at each other before Burt noticed Blaine, his face growing red with anger.

"You! You took my son away from! Where have you been, huh? What did you do to him!?" He grabbed Blaine, throwing him against the side of the house and pinning him there. With a gasp, Kurt grabbed his arm.

"Dad! Dad stop!" He cried as Burt landed a punch square on Blaine's nose. "Goddammit, stop!" He shrieked, finally using all of his adrenaline to wretch his father away from his fiance who fell to the ground holding his nose. Kurt kneeled next to Blaine, pulling his hands away from his face and seeing the blood, gasping as he made Blaine pinch the bridge of his nose. Carole finally emerged from the house at all the ruckus, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"What's going o-" She stopped in her tracks when she saw Kurt, then Blaine, and then an angry Burt. "Oh my goodness, get him inside. I'll get the first aid kit." Kurt stared at her for a moment, eyes wide as he took in her appearance. She blushed and looked at her protruding stomach. "Oh yeah, a story for later." He nodded and helped Blaine into the house and into the bathroom, sitting him on the edge of the tub before Carole helped stop the bleeding. Kurt walked over to his dad who was now on the couch, seething.

"What the hell was that, dad? You're just as bad as Rachel, assuming because I disappeared, it wasn't of my own accord. Well, news flash; it was. I left because none of you were supportive of Blaine and me I left because you took one look at his appearance and said, this kid is using my son because no one like him could ever actually love Kurt." He ranted, watching his dad's face fall. "He's given me the world the last two years, from our apartment to this." He showed his engagement ring. "I love him and he loves me, why couldn't you just understand me? I pushed past the bad boy image he portrayed and saw the real him. Blaine. Not Blaine Anderson, not the resident bad boy. Just Blaine." He finished with a deep breath. Burt sighed and stood up.

"I-I'm sorry, Kurt... just, after the whole Karofsky thing, I couldn't bear the chance of you falling prey to a different type of predator. I love you so much, bud." He shook his head and wiped his eyes. Kurt watched him and smiled.

"I just want you to trust me, okay?" Burt nodded and they embraced each other tightly.

"I'm sorry."

"All is forgiven." Blaine and Carole walked in, well, Blaine walked and Carole hobbled, both smiling at the scene before them.

"Blaine, I want to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged you on your reputation or appearance. You obviously make my son happy." Blaine smiled and nodded.

"It's okay, I get it. But, it is my mission to make his life as perfect as he is." Blaine winked at Kurt, earning a blush from the latter and a raised eyebrow from Burt.

"Yeah, I definitely misjudged you." He mused, all of them laughing gently before Kurt looked at Carole.

"I think I deserve an explanation." He said, placing his hands on his hips and giving her a once over. She looked about seven months along.

"Ah, yes. Well, this is Juliet." Carole hummed, rubbing her stomach. Kurt's eyes lit up.

"Oh my goodness, I'm going to have a little sister who I'm going to be like, what, twenty years older than? Exciting!" He bounced slightly as Carole laughed.

"Yes, well, now, I think you owe us two years of stories." Burt said as he sat down, motioning for the fiances to do the same. They spent the night reliving the last two years, enjoying each other's company after being apart for so long, and Kurt hadn't been happier in his life.


	5. Happy Endings

Kurt sighed as he finished the last stitch on his newest piece, the dark purple suit pulling together wonderfully. His attention was drawn to his cellphone as it started ringing so he stabbed his needle into the pincushion on his wrist before answering.

"Hello?" He asked, stepping back to admire his work with an accomplished smile.

"Are you in the studio?" Blaine's voice crackled through Kurt's end, causing him to smile more.

"I am, just finished your suit for the red carpet event next week. I can't believe you were nominated for a Grammy." He hummed, hearing a small chuckle emit from his husband.

"Well, you inspired my entire album so it shouldn't come as a surprise." He drawled, a car door shutting. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows.

"Where are you?" He asked curiously as he pulled the pincushion off of his arm and set it on his desk. He heard the front door of his shop open and he called out to whoever it was he'd be right there.

"I'm visiting Eliza at yourparent's house. I landed in Lima about thirty minutes." He responded, a knock sounding a minute later. Kurt smiled at the news.

"Baby, it's been forever since you've been home! I'll close up early and see you there." He said as he peeked out of his office to see a man about age thirty standing there. "I have one more customer to deal with and then I'll be there. I love you."

"I love you too, babe," Blaine said before he could be heard greeting Burt and Carole. Kurt smiled and hung up before heading out to deal with the customer.

The two had officially moved back to Lima two years earlier, a year after their marriage; they didn't want to start a family in New York-- too crowded and busy. They wanted to stay home and raise their daughter together most of the time, and they wanted to do it in a family environment. This way, since neither of them could be home with Eliza twenty-four-seven, they had Burt and Carole to take care of her. Rachel had opted to do the same, wanting Fiona Ray St. James to be able to have the same authentic experience that had her turn out the way she had, with a less narrow mind thanks to Kurt and Blaine.

While Kurt stayed home in Lima, Blaine would go out for filming or be recording his new album, Dreams. He was home as often as possible, and when he was home Kurt would sometimes travel to New York to discuss his clothing line with Vogue. They were both glad to have personal schedules, in which they got to decide when and how to do things. Blaine had decided to make one of his closest friends from New York, Nick, his manager, and Jeff, Nick's boyfriend, was Kurt's model most of the time. They both still lived in New York and planned on getting married next year, with Kurt designing their suits.

Kurt finished up with his customer and penned down his order, typing it into his system before closing up and leaving in a flourish. He was quick to get back to the Hummel household, not at all surprised when he found his two-year-old daughter dressed in a purple, leather jacket and a cute black dress. Blaine grinned at him from his seat on the couch as he held Eliza in his lap and slipped a pair of purple sunglasses on her face. Kurt smiled and shook his head.

"What? Baby, she looksrad." He stressed, earning a laugh from the word usage. Carole rolled her eyes and gave Kurt a short hug.

"Are you guys staying for dinner? Or do you have plans with Eliza?"

"I was just going to suggest I make my homemade pizza and we can watch some Disney movies at home. Maybe another night, mom?" Kurt offered, watching as she smiled and nodded. Burt emerged from the kitchen and grinned when he saw his son, sweeping him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey, bud. How was work?"

"It was good, dad. How's the shop?"

"Boring. I miss seeing you and your hubby in your guys' overalls, mostly because I can pay you cheap and you don't complain." He winked to which Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Maybe we'll come help out next time we're both free. But, if we want to eat at a decent time, the Hummel-Andersons must get home." He said, picking up Eliza from Blaine's lap and putting her on his hip. She started babbling about My Little Pony and Kurt smiled, nuzzling her cheek and kissing it. "Hi baby, you wanna watch My Little Pony?" She nodded enthusiastically and he smiled more as Blaine stood up and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Come on, babe, I want your pizza, and if we're lucky we can get Eliza to sleep early." He whispered into the younger boy's ear, earning a shiver and a blush.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go. Love you dad, mom! I'll be by sometime in the next few days." Kurt said, hugging them both before Blaine did the same.

"Drive safe." Burt said, watching the family leave.

Kurt curled up on the couch with Eliza nestled between him and his husband, both of their arms around her as they watched The Little Mermaid for the umpteenth time in a week, at least for Kurt. Eliza snuggled in their warmth and yawned, sucking on her thumb. Kurt gently coaxed it from her mouth and carried her to her room, laying her down as she fell asleep. He smiled at her peacefulness before returning to the living room where Blaine was shutting the TV off.

"You're lucky you haven't been here, you'd probably be pulling your hair out because she hasn't stopped watching that movie for a week." Kurt mused as Blaine walked over and pulled him close.

"I'd much rather be here watching that movie for the millionth time, then be away from either of you." He replied before kissing Kurt gently.

"We've been through so much, and I don't love you any less than when we were seniors in high school." Kurt whispered as ocean met honey, their eyes locking in a warm gaze.

"I feel the same way. I love you so much, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson."

"I love you just as much. Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson."


End file.
